Count Me In
by Failure Turtle
Summary: After Ted and Randy are screwed over by Maryse and John Cena, respectively, Randy decides he needs to reform Legacy to regain order in the WWE. Minor TedxMarysexCena


**A/N: This hit me like a train at work. And it's in kayfabe. With the recent destruction of this site, I pray everyone still knows the meaning of the word. And hopefully a few people remember how to review.**

"Not this again," Ted DiBiase, Jr., thought to himself as he stood in the ring with the irresistable eye candy, Maryse, on his arm. They were currently in the dimmed down arena watching R-Truth perform his entrance with Eve Torres dancing along. As if having to hear or see this every week wasn't enough, Ted was also fuming to himself that this was the _eighth_ time in the past three months that he has faced R-Truth. He absentmindedly ran his rough fingers over the diamonds of the Million Dollar Championship belt, a family heirloom, as he spectated the ridiculous travesty of professional wrestling. Gone were the days of traditional entrances leading to hard fought matches. Instead, showboating and pandering to the fans who did not give a damn about the _sport_ had taken over.

Wrestling blood is thicker than water, and it was a dying breed. Ted almost laughed to himself as he compared the situation to the pureblood situation in Harry Potter. If they wanted to keep it in the family, they might have to start breeding with each other.

Maryse muttered some profanities in French. Ted spoke not a lick of French, but he had been with Maryse long enough to know when she was cursing. Ted nodded in agreement. Whatever she was saying, she must have been outraged at the "spectacle" they were being forced to observe, and Ted couldn't agree more.

He almost, _almost_, would have rather faced John Cena.

Maryse quickly and skillfully unsnapped the belt from Ted's waist. She draped it over her shoulder, the gold and diamonds making her appear even more vibrant than she already was without the accessory. Gracefully, the French Canadian stunner seemed to float out of the ring. Ted smiled to himself for a second as he watched her bend down and go under the second rope.

_How did I get so lucky?_

**Ding ding.**

R-Truth came flying towards Ted. The heir to the Million Dollar throne quickly ducked just in time; just in time to see a flash of blonde hair and a glint of metal and precious stone rush back up the entrance ramp.

If there was an emergency, Ted was sure that Maryse would have alerted him instead of storming off. Even though she was a Diva in her own right, Maryse never dove into a fight head first if she had someone else to do it for her, and Ted was that someone in her life. As R-Truth recovered from his crash and burn, Ted quickly surveyed the surrounding area. Eve was currently tending to the fallen R-Truth, who had rolled to the apron. Nothing fishy there. Michael Cole, CM Punk, and Jerry Lawler were in their appropriate places behind the announce table. Jerry was yelling at a camera man to get out of his line of sight towards Eve. CM Punk was sipping on a diet soda.

"Vintage Maryse!" Cole chirped.

Nothing out of order, there.

No one else was at ringside. No Cena. No Randy. No Daniel Bryan. No Goldust.

No one.

Something was definitely up.

Ted mulled the situation over in his head. Kick R-Truth's head in and make Eve cry for his own personal enjoyment, or go after his girlfriend and, more importantly, his Million Dollar Championship?

He decided that a loss by way of disqualification was not a heavy load to carry when it came to protecting his family's legacy. He may not be that great of a guy, but he did stand for _something_.

Ted practically dove out of the ring between the first and second rope. He slightly stumbled once he landed on the floor. He ran up to the ramp and went through the curtain, escaping the boos and jeers of the crowd.

Maryse was nowhere to be found.

* * *

_Of course._

Randy was fuming, and he had every right to be.

All of his hard work over the past few months had gone to hell, all because of Ted DiBiase's now ex girlfriend.

Randy was in a tag team match with his partner, John Cena, a former enemy but now good friend. They were facing Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater. Due to Cena still technically being in the match, he was not allowed to participate in the match at all. Quite pointless, but the anonymous General Manager made the rules around the WWE Universe.

While Randy rolled out of the target zone for Gabriel's 450 splash, his head was smacked with a rather hard object. No, it was not Miz's Money in the Bank case, as he was so used to his head being smashed with.

It was Ted's Million Dollar Championship belt, and the saboteur was Maryse.

Then, John Cena hopped in the ring, picking up the Legend Killer and adjusting his attitude.

_What the hell_.

Cena and Maryse ran up to the ramp, the crowd screaming as if their favorite football team just won the Superbowl. Maryse was suddenly golden for aiding their hero in performing his finishing maneuver. As long as you're aligned with John Cena, you can get away with _anything._

Randy had a vision in his head of John Cena killing a child's mother right in front of them, and the kid simply replying, "I never liked that bitch, anyway."

Suddenly, Randy was the bad guy. His friend had betrayed him, all to sacrifice the Million Dollar Championship to Wade Barrett to get himself out of the Nexus free of punishment.

One stolen title wasn't enough, but now Cena was sure to aim his sights on Randy's coveted WWE Championship.

There was no way that anybody would back him up on this.

Except...


End file.
